For the connection of plate-shaped fiber composite components, according to the generally-known state of the art, in addition to bonding of the fiber composite components on the edge region, additional mechanical securing of the connection seam can be carried out, which securing can be implemented in the form of rivet connections.
Rivet connections carry out various functions. For example, peeling loads at the end of stiffening elements, for example stringers, are absorbed, which additionally ensures damage-tolerant behavior of the connection, in order to additionally safeguard the bonded connection.
In the use of fiber composite components whose fibers comprise carbon, riveting for additional reinforcement of the connection is problematic because CFP is not an isotropic material, and thus a quasi-isotropic layer structure is needed to achieve adequate strength of the hole walls for riveting. Furthermore, because of the drilling dust arising during riveting, all riveting work needs to be completed prior to commencement of system installation, which increases production expenditure.
On the other hand, other generally-known alternative mechanical reinforcement means, for example pin connections, sewn connections and the like, cannot be placed in already-cured fiber composite components, and therefore they have so far been limited to use in individual components or large-format integral structures.
DE 10 2005 008 252 A1 shows a fiber composite component assembly between two plate-shaped fiber composite components, which fiber composite component assembly instead of conventional mechanical reinforcement means such as rivet connections, pin connections or sewn connections utilizes an additional positive-locking connection between the two plate-shaped fiber composite components in order to additionally secure the primary, bonded, connection.
A fiber composite component assembly with two plate-shaped fiber composite components that have different curing properties can be produced with the desired improved connection stability in that additionally the plastic matrix of the one fiber composite component is liquefied and thus irregularly penetrates the region of the other fiber composite component. Subsequently the plastic matrix of the other fiber composite component is liquefied, after which both fiber composite components are cured. This results in irregular interfaces at the connection area that creates an indentation connection or a hook-type connection of the two fiber composite components relative to each other, and consequently a connection area providing greater shearing strength is created.
However, since this technical solution is primarily based on an increase in the shearing strength, its use is limited to special applications that require such increased shearing strength of an adhesive connection between two plate-shaped fiber composite components.